Förälskelse
by daughter of dan
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy går sista året på Hogwarts och trots att han borde veta bättre dras hans blick ständigt till en viss Gryffindortjej.
1. Chapter 1

**Okej, det här är mitt första inlägg någonsin - hoppas ni tycker om det!**

Scorpius blick gled hela tiden tillbaka till tjejen i andra änden av klassrummet. Det långa, svarta, glänsande håret. Solkatterna som lekte i det. Det finmejslade ansiktet, de stora ögonen och den svaga rodnaden som så ofta visade sig på hennes bruna kinder. Varje gång hon log, varje gång hon skrattade och varje gång hennes ögon glittrade av glädje sköt en ilning av välbehag genom hans kropp.

Redan hans första dagar på Hogwarts hade han lagt märke till flickan, och hade sedan dess varit fast. Även om han många gånger kämpat emot den dragning han kände till henne var det svårt att släppa taget, omöjligt. Till och med nu, under hans sjunde och sista år, var det något som han aldrig skulle klara av.

Hur han kunde känna som han gjorde var omöjligt att förstå. Han hade aldrig pratat med henne, aldrig mött hennes blick, aldrig varit tillräckligt nära för att kunna röra vid henne. Trots detta kändes det som om de hörde ihop, som om de var menade att vara tillsammans. Men han visste att det aldrig skulle fungera. Avståndet emellan dem var inte bara fysiskt. Hon tillhörde Gryffindor. Han Slytherin. Hon var social, trevlig, glad. Han var… Vad var han egentligen? Det var svårt att hitta de rätta orden. Han var Scorpius, killen som ensam höll sig på sin kant, den som tidigt visat att han föredrog att hålla sig för sig själv. Han var killen som det hägrade mörka fördomar och förutfattade meningar kring. Killen som alla trodde de visste var de hade, fastän de aldrig hade tagit sig tid att reda ut vem han verkligen var.

Men det var inte de enda stora skillnaderna mellan dem. De var inte det som gjorde att _han_ och _hon_ aldrig skulle bli _de_. Scorpius slog ner blicken och återgick till det han hade framför sig på bänken.

Han var en Malfoy och hon var en Weasley. _Roxanne Weasley._

**Ett kort förstakapitel, men mer kommer. **

**Kritiska kommentarer är varmt välkomna – både positiva och negativa, tveka inte!**

**Tack på förhand, **

**Daughter of Dan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jag ger er kapitel två direkt, enjoy!**

Scorpius sneglade bort mot paret som satt tätt intill varandra vid Gryffindors bord i Stora salens. Den store och muskulöse kaptenen för elevhemmets Qudditchlag och _hon_. Tjejen som hans tankar så ofta vandrade till. Han såg hur hon skrattade åt något han sa, hur han la armen om hennes midja och hur hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel. Vad hade han inte gjort för att vara i hans ställe? Vad hade han inte gjort för att få Roxanne att skratta, få hålla om henne? Hela hans inre vred sig som ormar då han såg deras sammanflätade gestalter. Hans huvud dunkade av förbjudna tankar och det krävdes en kraftansträngning för att hålla sig lugn på ytan.

Han sänkte stelt blicken till tallriken och registrerade sina närmaste bordsgrannar – flera stolar bort. Det var länge sedan något av dem ens bevärdigat honom med en blick. I början hade de varit rädda för honom, och undvikit honom av den anledningen, men nu var han inte mer än luft för dem. Någon som man knappt registrerade. Men varje år kom det nya elever, och med det fick han en ny omgång av hatiska blickar, av rädda små ansikten som undvek hans, av nya rykten som flög genom slottet. Han var Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, son och sonson till två av världens genom tiderna mest omtalade tjänare till Mörkrets herre. För att inte tala om hur resten av hans släkt såg ut. Det var en stämpel som aldrig skulle gå att tvätta bort.

**KOMMENTERA, TACK! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Innan jag låter er läsa kapitel tre vill jag bara tacka Angelofmorning för kommentaren - my first one!**

**Ska försöka göra kapitlen lite längre hädanefter - tack ;)**

Med ett brak for han in i den stora killen som stod bakom honom. Att han blev knuffad i korridorerna var något som han vid det här laget var van vid, trots att förövarna aldrig vågade visa sina ansikten. Han återfick balansen och vände sig om för att gå därifrån.

"Och vart tror du att du är på väg Malfoy?"

Scorpius stelnade till och insåg att han stod ansikte mot ansikte med Gryffindorlagets enorme kapten - Roxannes pojkvän. Någonstans ringde namnet Gary vakt bekant. "Vart tror du att du är på väg _Malfoy_?" upprepade han, denna gång med en hotfull betoning på Scorpius efternamn. Han kände hur ilskan började bubbla inom honom, som den så ofta gjorde. Han visste att det var en av anledningarna till att Sorteringshatten placerat honom i Slytherin. För hans häftiga ilska. Och för att han kunde kontrollera den.

"Till lektionen." svarade han kyligt. Gary var nästan hundranittio centimeter lång, men var trots det tvungen att lyfta blicken för att möta Scorpius bleka ögon.

"Utan att be om ursäkt?"

Snabbt bedömde Scorpius sina chanser mot den muskulöse killen framför sig, och kom fram till att om det gick vidare till mugglarslagsmål så var hans chanser inte särskilt stora, även om hans egna seniga muskler fick honom att se svagare och klenare ut än han faktiskt var. Betydligt svagare och klenare.

Scorpius ena mungipa höjdes lite i ett ointresserat leende.

"Jag letar inte efter bråk, _pysen_."

Han kunde se hur det blixtrade till i den andres ögon, men såg samtidigt hur de blev osäkra. Precis som att Scorpius visste att han skulle förlora ett mugglarslagsmål, visste Gary att om det hela utvecklades till en duell var det med största sannolikhet Scorpius som segrande skulle lämna scenen.

"Nej, visst. Som du struttar omkring på slottet och tror att du är viktigare, mer _betydelsefull_, än alla andra. Du tigger verkligen inte efter bråk." Det sista dröp av sarkasm och Scorpius kände hur ilskan flammade upp i bröstet.

"Flytta på dig."

"Och annars? Ska du bussa stora stygga familjen på mig?"

Några runt omkring dem flämtade till. Malfoys samröre med den mörka sidan var inget man pratade högt om. Scorpius slöt ögonen och tog ett djupt andetag för att lugna ner sig innan han öppnade dem sedan för att möta Garys blick igen.

"Patetiskt." väste han och ögonen lågade.

"Patetiskt?" Gary försökte låta hånfull, men Scorpius kunde höra osäkerheten bakom ordet. Gary började inse att han gått för långt.

"Vad händer här?" en sjungande röst avbröt plötsligt dem båda och fick Scorpius att tappa koncentrationen. Roxanne la en arm runt midjan på Gary och en ljuv doft av nyklippt gräs, vårblommor och solsken strök förbi Scorpius näsa. Han slutade andas för ett ögonblick. Han hade aldrig varit så här nära henne förut.

"Inget, baby." sa Gary med spelad självsäkerhet och la en stor arm om hennes axlar. Roxanne såg irriterad ut.

"Det såg inte ut som ingenting, Gary. Och vad har jag sagt om att kalla mig baby?"

Garys ögon blixtrade till.

"Malfoy muckar bråk, och jag ville bara få honom att be om ursäkt."

Roxanne sneglade på sin pojkväns ansikte och mötte sedan Scorpius blick. Han kände hur magen krängde till och hur hjärtat började bulta våldsamt.

"Så…" sa hon och tittade befallande på honom.

"Så vadå?" frågade Scorpius och stirrade in i hennes otroligt stora och mörka ögon. Han kände hur magen förvandlades till gelé av tacksamhet över att han lät någorlunda lik sig själv.

"Be om ursäkt." sa hon och blängde tillbaka.

Scorpius stelnade till. Skulle _han_ be om ursäkt. Han fnös roat.

"Det var ju det jag sa." konstaterade Gary segervisst. "Han tror att han är så mycket bättre än oss andra." Roxanne gav bara Scorpius en ilsken blick under total tystnad. Tillslut öppnade hon munnen.

"I så fall är hans ursäkt inte värd någonting. För om han inte vore så fixerad vid sig själv skulle han inse att den inte finns _någon_ på det här slottet som bryr sig om honom." Roxanne gav Scorpius en överlägsen blick och vände sig om. Hon försvann bort genom korridoren tillsammans med Gary och lämnade Scorpius ensam kvar. Ensam med hennes hånfulla ord ringande i öronen och ett hjärta som förvandlats till kall aska.

**Glöm inte att kommentera, det gör mig lyckligast! Jag lovar, satt och hyperventilerade i en kvart efter jag fått min första kommentar! xD**

**Daughter of Dan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel fyra på ingång:**

Efter incidenten då Scorpius råkat knuffa till Gary var det svårt att lämna den store knölen ifred. Det var svårt att inte provocera honom till ännu ett gräl, ett gräl som skulle leda till mer än bara utväxling av ord.

Scorpius ville tro att det hade med hämnd att göra. Att Gary skulle få igen för det han sagt om hans familj, men han visste att det inte var den verkliga anledningen. För varje gång han såg hans ansikte hörde han Roxannes hånfulla ord igen. Varje gång han hörde hans röst påmindes han om att det var den där knölen som fick hålla om Roxanne, inte han.

Scorpius ville ta ut sin frustration och ilska på den korkade Gryffindoreleven, men han visste att det inte skulle göra någonting bättre. Trots det lät han ibland sina fantasier ta honom till en plats där Roxanne skulle kasta sig i hans armar om han förhäxade hennes pojkvän.

Han hoppade till då flickan i hans fantasier plötsligt stod framför honom i verkligheten. Han hade inte märkt att klockan hade ringt ut och att de flesta eleverna lämnat klassrummet.

"Vad är ditt problem Malfoy?" krävde hon ilsket att få veta.

Scorpius var stum för ett ögonblick, men återfick sedan rösten.

"Mitt problem?"

"Visst, det är okej att du struttar omkring på skolan som om du ägde stället, för ingen bryr sig, men när du börjar ge dig på andra får det konsekvenser."

Scorpius såg dumt på henne.

"Ge mig på andra? Vad snackar du om Weasley?"

Den enda dunkande tanken i hans huvud trängde undan allt annat. _Hon pratade med honom. För andra gången på en vecka._

"Lägg bara ner. Lämna Gary ifred."

Gary? Scorpius rynkade förvånat på pannan. Orden som sedan lämnade hans läppar var långt ifrån genomtänkta.

"Så han skickar sin tjej för att han inte vågar gå själv?"

Han ångrade sig i samma stund som han sagt det, och det kändes som om han fått ett knytnävsslag i magen då han såg hennes chockade och förolämpade min. Det tog ett tag innan hon svarade.

"Precis vad jag visste. Du är exakt som alla andra Malfoys. En sann Slytherinelev. Inte god någonstans."

Hon vände på klacken och lämnade klassrummet.

*

Vad hade han gjort? Vad hade han sagt? Ångern som rev i honom gav honom mardrömmar under de få timmar som han lyckades slumra till i en orolig sömn. Han önskade att han kunde dra tillbaka tiden, börja om från början. Men det var omöjligt. Sagt var sagt och gjort var gjort. Det enda som återstod nu var att be om förlåtelse. Och det var något som Scorpius inte var bra på.

"Weasley!" Han fick syn på henne i den tomma korridoren precis då hon svängde runt ett hörn. Han ökade takten och joggade efter henne. Då han klev runt hörnet fick han syn på henne lite längre fram, men det var något som inte stämde. Hon lutade sig tungt mot väggen samtidigt som hon krampaktigt hade slagit armarna om magen. Utan att veta vad han skulle göra stod han förstenad kvar, men Roxanne hade hört att han kommit och vände på huvudet. Det gjorde fysiskt ont att se hennes tårstrimmiga ansikte, fick det att värka i kroppen. Han tog ett steg åt hennes håll.

"Lämna mig ifred." snyftade hon. Han rörde sig inte ur fläcken, alldeles för skräckslagen över att se att hon led att han varken kunde röra sig eller säga någonting. "Gå här ifrån." bad hon. Hans röst var hes då han äntligen fick ut orden han bar på.

"Har det hänt något?"

"Vad vill du?!" skrek hon plötsligt och hennes axlar började skaka häftigt. "Vad vill du mig?!" Hon snyftade till och kollapsade mot väggen. Snabbt var Scorpius där och la armarna om henne som stöd. Vad som fått honom att göra det visste han inte ens själv.

"Har det hänt något?" viskade han och upprepade på så sätt sin fråga. Han var till slut där, med Roxanne i sina armar, men det var inte som han hade föreställt sig det. Han hade inte föreställt sig henne olycklig.

"Släpp mig!" skrek hon och slog honom hårt i bröstet. Men han släppte inte, för om han gjorde det skulle hon falla ihop som en trasdocka på golvet. Han kände hur svag hon var, hur varje del av hennes kropp skakade. "Lämna mig ifred! Jag vill inte ha dig här!" Försiktigt sänkte han ner henne på golvet, släppte taget och tog ett steg tillbaka. Det var det svåraste han någonsin gjort.

Han såg hur hon vaggade fram och tillbaka på golvet med ansiktet begravt i den ena handen, medan den andra låg slappt i hennes knä. Det var då han la märke till hur svullen den var. Snabbt tog han ett steg framåt och sjönk smidigt ner på knä framför henne.

"Din hand? Vad är det som har hänt?"

Snyftningarna avtog långsamt och tillslut tittade hon upp mot honom. Det var då han såg det mörka blåmärket på hennes högra kindben. "Vem har gjort det här?" flämtade han. Hon skakade bara på huvudet och gnydde till. Han bestämde sig för att inte pressa henne.

"Du måste till Sjukhusflygeln, kan du gå?" Han visste svaret på sin fråga innan han uttalat den. Hon var blek i ansiktet och svajade oroväckande från sida till sida. "Jag bär dig." sa han och lyfte försiktigt upp henne. Hon stretade emot lite, men gav sedan med sig, antagligen för svag för att göra motstånd.

Han gick snabbt genom korridorerna, glad åt att de var tomma på folk, och efter en stund slappnade Roxanne av i hans famn och lutade huvudet mot hans bröst. Scorpius kunde inte hindra att hans hjärta fladdrade till.

Det gick snabbare än han förväntat sig att ta sig till Sjukhusflygeln, snabbare än han velat att det skulle göra. Då han klev in i rummet möttes han av Madam Considerate. Hon flämtade till då hon fick syn på Roxanne.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Jag vet inte. Jag tror hennes handled är skadad, och hon har ett blåmärke under ena ögat." Hon ledde fram dem till en tom säng medan Scorpius pratade.

"Lägg henne här, så ska jag se efter."

Han la försiktigt ner henne på den vita sjukhussängen, men Madam Considerate verkade lägga märke till hur ovillig han var att släppa henne.

"Du kan stanna om du vill, hämta en pall."

Scorpius nickade och gick för att hämta något att sitta på. Då han kom tillbaka höll Madam Considerate på att undersöka hennes handled.

"Bruten." konstaterade hon och tittade upp då han slog sig ner vid sängens sida. "Pojkvän?" undrade hon vänligt och gav honom en medlidsam blick.

"Nej." svarade Scorpius kort och hon frågade inte mer.

**Skulle vilja sätta en gräns på 5 kommentarer innan jag lägger upp ett nytt kapitel, och hoppas att det inte är helt omöjligt. Har dessutom en liten fråga gällande ratingen: var går gränsen mellan T och högre lite mer specifikt? Vore bra att veta inför kommande kapitel ;)**

**Tack på förhand, Daughter of Dan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okej, det där gick ju inte som jag hade hoppats. Men 3 kommentarer är ju nästan 5, eller hur? Haha, tack i alla fall till **_**Angelofmorning**_** och **_**Ronjisen**_** som tog sig tid att skriva!**

**Har dessutom räknat ut att den här fanfic'en kommer bli nio kapitel lång och hoppas att det är lagom för er. Har dessutom en "del två" på gång, som tar vid där den här slutar. **

Tack vare Madam Considerate läkte Roxannes handled på ett par timmar och blåmärket bleknade sakta bort. Men trots det var hon alldeles för svag för att lämna sjukhusflygeln, och Scorpius stannade vid hennes sida. Första gången hon hade öppnat ögonen hade hennes röst varit elak och bitter.

"Vad gör du här?" hade hon frågat. "Njuter du så mycket av att se mig lida?"

Orden hade gjort ont, men han hade inte svarat och snart hade hon somnat igen, utmattad av alla de smärtstillande trolldrycker Madam Considerate tvingat i henne.

Nästa gång hon vaknade hade hon gråtit tyst utan att se på honom. Försiktigt hade han lagt en hand på hennes som tröst. Hon skakade den inte av sig.

Tredje gången hon vaknade var hon klarare i huvudet. Handleden var helt läkt och blåmärket anades bara som en gulnande skugga över hennes kind.

"Tack." viskade hon hest och han nickade till svar. Det blev en lång tystnad innan hon sa något igen. "Varför gjorde du det? Varför hjälpte du mig?"

Scorpius kände hur ilskan stegrades i bröstet på honom. Hur kunde hon ifrågasätta något så självklart? Hur kunde hon inte se det som varit en så uppenbar sanning för honom i så många år?

"Varför jag hjälpte dig?" Hon måste ha hört ilskan bakom hans ord, för hon ryckte till.

"Förlåt, jag menade bara…"

"Vadå? Att jag inte kan hjälpa andra eftersom jag är en typisk Malfoy och därför inte har något gott i mig?" De förvirrade känslorna som bubblat inom honom de senaste veckorna kom plötsligt upp till ytan.

"Nej, jag tänkte bara…"

"Att en som jag inte har några medkänslor?!"

"Sluta, jag…"

Scorpius reste sig upp och lämnade rummet. Hans ilska skrek i öronen och hjärtat dunkade snabbt, men då han till slut klev in i Slytherins uppehållsrum kom ångern tillbaka. Hon hade velat tacka honom och allt hon fått till svar var en utskällning. Hans tankar letade sig tillbaka till hennes skador och han skämdes då han insåg hur dåligt hon måste mått. Hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på honom. Nu var han skyldig henne ännu en ursäkt.

Då han närmade sig sjukhusflygeln igen hörde han röster inifrån den öppna dörren. Det var Gary som hade kommit på besök, så Scorpius stannade utanför för att lyssna.

"Babe, snälla, förlåt. Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig!" Hans bedjande röst följdes av tystnad och till slut fortsatte han. "Jag visste att du egentligen inte menade vad du sa. Det var inte meningen att… förlåt, jag skulle inte tagit i så hårt."

Det var först så Scorpius hörde Roxannes röst. Den var tjock av tårar.

"Jag vet, Gary. Jag vet inte vad jag tänkte, det kändes bara…"

"Men du är hel igen? Så då är ingen skada skedd. Det jag gjorde, det kan ju hända vem som helst."

"Vad menar du?" undrade hon svagt.

"Att man tappar kontrollen. Jag reagerade bara instinktivt, det var inte meningen att skada dig."

Ute i hallen började Scorpius att skaka. Det var Gary som hade skadat henne. _Gary hade skadat henne. _Han skulle mörda honom.

"Jag vet att du aldrig skulle göra mig illa." sa Roxanne svagt och Scorpius hajade till. Hon… förlät honom?

"Aldrig, babe, aldrig. Så den här… incidenten… behöver ju inte läcka ut, eller hur?"

Det började susa i Scorpius öron igen. Hans utbrott hade aldrig tidigare kommit så här tätt. Plötsligt stegade Gary ut i hallen med ett nöjt leende på läpparna, men det var inte förrän han stängt dörren bakom som han upptäckte att Scorpius stod där.

"Vad… vad gör_ du_ här?"

Scorpius drog ett djupt andetag genom vidgade näsborrar innan han exploderade. Ett hårt slag rätt i Garys ansikte fick det att spruta blod ur näsan och det knakade tillfredsställande under hans knogar innan Gary föll ihop på golvet. Hatiskt spottade han på honom och sparkade honom hårt i sidan innan han lugnt gick sin väg.

*

"_Det var du!_ Jag vet att det var du!" Roxanne stormade fram till honom med blixtrande ögon. Gary var fortfarande inlagd på sjukhusflygeln, även om Scorpius visste att han varit bra i flera dagar. Antagligen var hans stolthet så svårt skadad att han inte vågade visa sitt fula ansikte för resten av skolan. Scorpius ångrade inget av det han gjort, och mötte lugnt hennes blick innan han svarade.

"Ja."

Hon verkade inte ha varit beredd på svaret, så hon tystnade förvånat.

"Varför?" väste hon till slut.

"Han skadade dig." Inte heller detta hade hon varit förberedd på, men hon samlade sig snabbt.

"Och vad ger det _dig_ för rätt att skada honom?"

Scorpius kände hur ilskan steg i bröstet igen. Hur kunde hon inte förstå? Hur kunde hon inte _inse _hur han kände för henne?

"Jag kunde inte bara låta honom…"

"_Du_ kunde inte låta honom? _Du_?" Hon vibrerade av ilska.

"Han skadade dig." upprepade Scorpius.

"Han menade det inte! Han bad om förlåtelse!" Scorpius fnös.

"Han menade det inte? Hur lång tid tror du det tar innan han gör om det? Det kanske till och med har hänt förut? Ha?" Han tystnade då han såg hur en svag rodnad spred sig över Roxannes kinder, och hans röst var tonlös då han fortsatte. "Han har gjort det förut? Varför Roxanne? Varför lämnar du honom inte?"

"Jag älskar honom, _Malfoy_." svarade hon trotsigt och det kändes som om en kniv vreds runt i bröstet på honom.

"Jag tror dig inte." sa han tomt. "Jag tror dig inte."

Scorpius kunde inte sova den natten. Han var tvungen att tackla sanningen. Han älskade Roxanne, mer än något annat. Hans känslor var så starka att de brände honom inifrån och ut. Kärleken han kände för henne var villkorslös, olidlig, oändlig och fruktansvärd. Vad han än trott innan, så var det detta som var sanningen. Enkel och lättförståelig. Han älskade henne.

**Kommentarer gör min dag, så förgyll den genom att skriva en endaste liten mening till mig! Och denna gången kan det väl inte vara omöjligt att begära 5 kommentarer? Tack på förhand ;)**

**Daughter of Dan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woho, fem kommentarer :D Tack **_**Angelofmorning**_** - och krya på dig!**

**Kapitel 6 på ingång:**

"Weasley! Jag måste få prata med dig." Han såg hur hon gav sina vänner en lugnande blick och sedan sackade efter så att han skulle hinna ifatt henne. Då Scorpius kom upp vid hennes sida stannade hon, men han väntade tills korridoren var tom innan han började prata.

"Först vill jag be om ursäkt." Det var ord han aldrig tidigare hade uttalat högt, och blev förvånad över lättnaden som sköljde över honom.

"Tack." svarade hon. Kort och kyligt. Otåligt väntade hon på fortsättningen.

"För det andra…" Han tvekade ett ögonblick. "Jag klarar inte av att stå vid sidan om och se honom skada dig utan att göra någonting." Hon hajade till.

"Du har gjort mer än tillräckligt."

"Nej…"

"Jo." avbröt hon honom. "Jag förstår inte varför du bryr dig över huvud taget."

"Förstår du verkligen inte?" Han mötte hennes blick, och för en kort stund fylldes hennes ögon av tveksamhet.

"Nej." Hon slet bort blicken. "Nej, jag förstår inte."

*

I ögonvrån registrerade Scorpius hur Roxanne reste sig upp och lämnade klassrummet. Han suckade tyst och återgick till anteckningarna han höll på att krafsa ner. Då pergamentet var slut upptäckte han att det varit hans sista ark, och räckte upp handen.

"Professorn? Kan jag gå och hämta nytt papper?" Den vithåriga professor Sinistra tittade förvånat upp.

"Javisst. Självklart, Mr Malfoy."

Scorpius sköt bak stolen och lämnade klassrummet.

Han var djupt försjunken i tankar då han tog sig fram genom korridorerna till ett av skolans pergamentförråd. Då han öppnade dörren var han så oförberedd på att någon skulle vara där inne att han hoppade till då han fick syn på henne.

"Roxanne!" sa han förvånat, och kom inte förrän i efterhand på att han kallat henne vid förnamn. "Vad gör du här?" Vilken korkat fråga. Varför var hon i skolans pergamentförråd? Scorpius önskade att han kunnat slå sig själv i huvudet.

"Jag var tvungen att komma bort ett tag. Andas du vet." Hon log snett mot honom.

"Här inne?" frågade han dumt.

"Jag trodde att jag skulle få vara själv."

Hon gav honom en blick han inte kunde tyda och magen vred på sig. Han tog ett steg fram för att nå hyllorna och då han plockat ner en tjock rulle tittade han ner på henne igen och insåg hur nära varandra de hamnat. Hon mötte hans blick utan att titta bort och allting krängde till. Deras huvuden var så nära att han kunde känna hennes söta andedräkt mot sitt ansikte.

"Roxanne, jag…" Dörren flög upp med ett brak och de gled ifrån varandra.

"Roxanne? Vad…" Gary kollade chockat på sin flickvän innan hans blick vandrade vidare till Scorpius. "Vad gör _du_ här? _Ni_?"

Hans ögon blixtrade till och Roxanne gick förskräckt fram till honom och la lugnande en hand på hans arm, men han knuffade undan henne så att hon brakade in i väggen. Scorpius tog snabbt ett steg framåt så att Garys ansikte inte var mer än några centimeter ifrån hans.

"Vad tror du att du gör?" Hans röst var kall och ilskan pumpande inom honom.

"Hon… _Ni_…" Gary tittade hatiskt upp på honom medan hans ansikte långsamt antog en blodröd nyans.

"_Vadå?_" Han knuffade till den muskulöse killen i bröstet, men kände plötsligt en mindre hand på sin arm.

"Scorpius, sluta!" Han vände sig långsamt om och mötte Roxannes förtvivlade blick. "Sluta."

Hon vände sig mot Gary, som stod i dörröppningen. "Lugna ner dig. Ta det lugnt, okej?" Han nickade stelt. "Ingenting har hänt. Vi går tillbaka till klassrummet."

Under resten av lektionen sökte Scorpius ständigt Roxannes blick. Varje gång deras ögon möttes försökte han förmedla varje förvirrad känsla han hade inom sig. Hans förtvivlade kärlek till henne, hans fruktansvärda sorg för att han orsakade henne smärta - allt. Men hon tittade varje gång bort och sänkte blicken till boken hon hade framför sig. Hela tiden satt Gary stelt vid hennes sida och stirrade ut i luften samtidigt som han andades tungt.

Då lektionen var slut stormade Gary ut först av alla. Roxanne dröjde sig kvar vid sina anteckningar och detsamma gjorde Scorpius. Det var inte förrän de var ensamma kvar i klassrummet som han plockade upp sina grejer och gick fram till henne.

"Roxanne?" sa han trevande. Han älskade hur hennes namn smakade på tungan. Hon tittade upp och gav honom ännu en blick han inte kunde tolka.

"Vad vill du, Scorpius?" _Scorpius. _Hon hade kallat honom vid förnamn och ljudet av hennes röst då hon sagt det ekade i hans huvud.

"Du undrade varför jag brydde mig om att Gary skadade dig." Uttrycket i hennes ögon blev plötsligt panikslaget. "Du har…" Han drog handen genom det vitblonda håret, utan att veta hur han skulle fortsätta. "Jag bryr mig om dig, Roxanne. Mycket."

"Varför, Scorpius? Varför gör du det?" Hennes röst var hes.

"Har du inte förstått det än? Roxanne, se på mig." Ögonen som mötte hans glittrade av tårar. "Se på mig. Hur kan du inte förstå?" Hon skakade olyckligt på huvudet.

"Gör inte så här, snälla. Gör inte så här." Snabbt reste hon sig upp och försvann ut ur klassrummet.

Scorpius var förvirrad. Vad var det egentligen som hade förändrats mellan dem inne i pergamentförrådet? Hela hans kropp skrek efter att se henne igen, att prata med henne, förstå. Men trots att han höll utkik stötte han inte på henne mer den dagen, fastän de hade ytterligare en lektion tillsammans.

Scorpius började bli orolig, och då han studerade Gary under middagen den kvällen knöt de sig i magen på honom. Roxanne var inte med sin pojkvän, och ingen annan heller för den delen. Gary var spänd och händerna darrade på honom då han förde maten till munnen, och med stigande oro föreställde han sig allt den muskulöse killen kunde ha gjort mot henne.

Trots det lämnade Scorpius Stora salen utan att konfrontera honom och gick direkt till sängs.

**Kommentera om ni vill ha mer ;)**

**Kram, Daughter of Dan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7:**

Det var morgonen därpå han såg henne, vid Garys sida. Hon gick lite bakom som för att skydda sig själv mot ovälkomna blickar, men Scorpius sökande ögon kunde hon inte undvika. Till och med från andra sidan korridoren kunde han urskilja det blålila märket över hennes ena ögonbryn. Utan att tänka efter drog han fram trollstaven och gick Gary till mötes. Det här hade pågått alldeles för länge. Eleverna runt omkring honom delade snabbt på sig och han kunde urskilja deras viskningar. _Malfoy. Det är Malfoy_. Självklart, det var det här de hade väntat på. Det här de alla förväntat sig skulle hända till slut. För han var ju en Malfoy, eller hur?

Det var först då Gary la märke till honom, och han tappade hakan av förvåning.

"Malfoy? Vad håller du på med?"

Scorpius svarade honom inte, utan höjde bara trollstaven. Spridda skrik hördes i korridoren då en röd blixt för ett ögonblick lyste upp allt i dess närhet. Där Gary tidigare stått hängde nu en enorm snigel. Scorpius klev fram till den och petade den hårt i sidan med trollstaven. Hans ansikte förvreds i en äcklad grimas då han såg på den.

"Du skulle bara veta vad jag skulle vilja göra med dig, Gary. Inga trevliga saker, det kan jag lova. Jag skulle göra det nu om det inte vore för att jag, till skillnad från dig, har lite hjärna. Men skadar du henne igen, kröker det minsta hårstrå på hennes huvud, så ska du inte förvänta dig samma skoning från min sida." Han stoppade trollstaven innanför klädnaden och gick där ifrån.

*

Scorpius mindes blickarna han fått då han lämnade Gary bakom sig. Han mindes viskningarna. Knogarna vitnade då han hårt kramade om tvättfatets marmorkant. Ansiktet som stirrade tillbaka på honom genom den spruckna spegeln var blekt, med ljusa ögon och spända käkar. Ansiktet ramades in av en vitblond kalufs. Han förstod varför alla hatade honom så mycket. Han förstod det mycket väl, eftersom man lätt kunde ha misstagit honom för en yngre kopia av hans pappa, eller till och med hans farfar. Vem trodde han att han var som ville dra in Roxanne i sitt liv? Vad hade han egentligen för rätt att utsätta henne för det? Allt hat, alla förutfattade meningar. Han grimaserade olyckligt mot spegelbilden. Han hatade det - sin familj, deras tankar, deras åsikter. Han sänkte blicken och följde det gula mönstret som järnet i vattnet bildat i det vita handfatet. Med en morrning slog han knytnäven i spegeln så att det brast i tusentals vassa skärvor. Några fastnade i handen, men han brydde sig varken om dem eller blodet som droppade från såren.

Plötsligt slogs dörren upp och en kille från femte årskursen klev in genom dörren. Förskräckt vandrade hans blick mellan spegeln, blodet och Scorpius. Han öppnade munnen, men stängde den sedan igen. Frustrerat svepte Scorpius upp väskan från golvet och trängde sig förbi killen och ut i korridoren. Han behövde vara ensam. I ett tomt klassrum som inte såg ut att ha blivit använt på flera år satte han sig på en bänk med ryggen mot dörren. Han studerade såret han orsakat sig själv och började långsamt plocka bort glasskärvorna som satt fast i det.

**Jag kunde inte hitta något bättre ställa att kapa berättelsen, så ni får fölåta mig för det korta kapitlet – nästa kommer i alla fall bli något längre. **

**Jag blir överlycklig av kommentarer så skriv något! Både positiv och negativ kritik är välkommen, Daughter of Dan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Här kommer det då till slut – anledningen till att denna lilla fanfic har rating T. Var gärna hårda i eran bedömning, men skratta inte för det här är första gången jag ger mig på något liknande :P Jag tyckte det var roligt att skriva och hoppas verkligen att ni tycker det är bra! Men var tuffa i kritiken, jag är en hårding som skulle behöva lite hjälp;)**

Dörren öppnades bakom honom.

"Scorpius. Jag har letat efter dig." Att Roxanne sa detta borde fått honom att bubbla av lycka, men han mådde bara illa. Han hatade sig själv för att han bara hade sett på då Gary skadade henne, men mest av allt hatade han Roxanne för att hon låtit honom göra det. "Scorpius?" Han svarade inte och hörde hur hon kom närmare. "Scorpius? Är du okej?"

Han kunde inte låta bli att fnysa. Så klart att han inte var okej, hon visste ju vad som precis hade hänt. Men det var inte den största anledningen. Den var att hon var där. Att hon var hos honom. Scorpius hade till slut insett att han älskade henne alldeles för mycket för att låta henne bli en del av hans liv. Bli en del av det han hatade så mycket. Han kände hur ursinnet började byggas upp i kroppen igen, hur han började vibrera. Långsamt knöt han sin sönderslagna knytnäve. "Snälla, berätta vad som är fel."

"Du förstår inte hur det är att vara jag, Roxanne!" skrek han och vände sig om. Hela kroppen vibrerade. Han knöt nävarna, slöt ögonen och tog ett djupt andetag. Det hade aldrig tidigare varit så här svårt att behärska sig.

"Nej det gör jag inte! För du låter mig inte Scorpius! Du låter mig inte förstå!" skrek hon förtvivlat tillbaka. Med några snabba steg var han vid hennes sida och grep tag om hennes handled. Deras ansikten var så nära varandra att han kunde se de ilskna tårarna i hennes mörka ögonfransar. Följa varje utsökt linje i hennes ansikte. Urskilja varje fräken på hennes bruna hud. Innan han visste vad han gjorde pressade han girigt sina läppar mot hennes, och då han kände hur hon med hetta besvarade kyssen tryckte han hennes kropp mot sin. Hon slog armarna om hans hals, virade in fingrarna i hans hår och pressade hans huvud hårdare mot sitt eget. Han la armarna om hennes midja och lyfte upp henne på bordet och kysste henne hårdare, ivrigare än förut. Hon flämtade till och lät huvudet falla bakåt då hans läppar snuddade vid hennes hals, vandrade neråt till nyckelbenet och sedan upp igen för att söka hennes läppar.

"Scorpius…" viskade hon och han tryckte sig ännu hårdare mot hennes kropp. Det susade i öronen och dunkade i huvudet. Han ville ha henne på ett sätt han aldrig känt förut. Hennes hand sökte sig innanför hans skjorta och ner längs hans rygg. Han rös till då den darrande gled fram till hans mage. Deras läppar skiljdes för en sekund och hon strök sin kind mot hans. Scorpius kunde höra hennes tunga andetag i sitt öra då hon långsamt knäppte upp knapp för knapp i skjortan. Han drog tröjan över hennes huvud och hon lät honom lirka upp spännet på sin bh. Han kunde känna pulsen i hennes läppar då hon tog av honom skjortan och tryckte sin nakna överkropp mot hans. Han drog fingrarna genom hennes hår, ner längs hennes rygg och sedan upp igen. Hennes naglar borrade sig in i hans axlar och hon tryckte honom bakåt så att han pressades mot den kalla stenväggen, tog ett steg tillbaka och mötte hans brinnande blick lika hungrigt som han mötte hennes. Han studerade girigt hennes kropp; den platta magen, de små brösten och den smala, långa halsen. Han visste att hon studerade honom på samma sätt, och han visste vad hon såg. Det vita bröstet, den spända magen och de seniga armarna. De kunde inte hålla sig ifrån varandra i mer än några ögonblick, men det kändes ändå som en hel oändlighet. Kroppar som dunkade av begär, som brändes av hetta. Två nakna bröst som höjdes och sänktes i samma takt som det höga flåsandet från deras läppar. Ett kort steg framåt så var de hos varandra igen. Han tog ett hårt tag om hennes midja och lyfte upp henne. Hon slog benen om hans höfter och lät honom kyssa hennes mun, hennes hals, hennes bröst. Han gled ner i sittande ställning och la henne ner på den mjuka mattan utan att hans läppar lämnade hennes. Hans händer var i hennes hår, på hennes bröst, på hennes höft och läpparna började långsamt vandra neråt, över hennes vibrerande mage. Försiktigt knäppte han upp hennes byxor och lät dem glida nedåt samtidigt som han smekte hennes långa, smala ben. Han stannade upp ett ögonblick, la hennes fot mot sin kind och slöt ögonen. Han älskade henne. Han älskade varje del av henne. Plötsligt var hon där igen och tryckte hungrigt sina läppar mot hans. Nu var det han som låg underst, på rygg. Med skakande fingrar knäppte hon upp hans byxor. Han darrade också nu, hela hans kropp vibrerade av längtan efter hennes. Med en morrning fick han övertaget igen och med blottade tänder följde han konturerna av hennes käke och nafsade lätt i hennes öronsnibb. Han log då han kände hur hon rös till av beröringen, men tvingade sig själv att lugna ner sig och möta hennes blick. Det fanns ingen tveksamhet där.

Hon flämtade till och han blev stilla. Deras svullna läppar var inte mer än ett par centimeter ifrån varandra och doften av hennes söta andedräkt fick det att ringa i öronen. Varje del av hans kropp dunkade.

"Nej, sluta inte…" viskade hon hest och han gjorde henne till viljes, försiktigt men sedan allt mer lidelsefullt. Deras andetag blev snabbare, kortare, och han kunde känna varje slag hans hjärta tog i bröstet, känna hur blodet pumpades ut i hans kropp - hettan.

Till slut drog han sig undan och sjönk ner bredvid henne. Deras andetag var det enda som hördes i tystnaden, och hans bröstkorg som höjdes och sänktes var den enda rörelse han kunde uppfatta. Hon rullade över på sidan så att hon kom närmare och la en varm hand på hans nakna bröst. Tacksamt virade han sina armar omkring henne och begravde ansiktet i hennes hår.

Efteråt låg hon hopkrupen i hans famn och andades lugnt. Då och då kysste han tankspritt hennes hjässa, då och då möttes deras blickar och han visste att hon var lika förundrad som han själv över vad de precis gjort.

"Jag älskar dig, Scorpius." viskade hon, och det hon sagt lät så sant att han inte för ett ögonblick tvekade innan han svarade.

"Jag älskar dig också, Roxanne."

**Okej, det var det. Blir ännu gladare än vanligt av en kommentar eftersom jag behöver kritik på det här kapitlet! Ni får förlåta mig för att de här sista delarna blivit lite korta, men jag skrev berättelsen som en enda lång text och hittade därför inga bättre ställen att kapa den på. Nästa kapitel är det sista, men är redan halvklar med en fristående (typ) fortsättning som ni gärna får läsa! **

**Kram, Daughter of Dan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Här kommer då tillslut den sista delen. Läs den och kommentera sedan, det betyder mycket att veta er åsikt – även om ni tycker texten är skit!**

Någon timme före gryningen smekte han henne försiktigt över håret.

"Dags att vakna, vackraste." Hon log, men öppnade inte ögonen. Försiktigt rörde hennes läppar vid hans hals.

Då de klädde på sig lämnade deras ögon aldrig varandra. Allt han ville göra var att hålla henne igen, känna hennes mjuka hud under sin hand, och fick uppbåda all sin kraft för att inte dra henne intill sig. Då de var klara flätade hon in sina fingrar i hans och lät honom leda henne fram till dörren. Men innan han hann lägga handen på dörrvredet hejdade hon honom. Tveksamheten hade smugit sig in i hennes blick.

"Du lämnar mig väl inte?" viskade hon.

Han strök henne över kinden, slukade varje detalj av hennes ansikte. "Aldrig, Roxanne. Aldrig."

Då han såg henne försvinna bort i korridoren kändes det som om hans hjärta skulle förblöda. Då visste han inte när han nästa gång skulle se henne.

*******

Det var av en annan Slytherinelev han fick höra det. Att hon ramlat i en trappa och varit nära döden då Gary hittat henne och tagit henne till sjukhusflygeln. Scorpius var på väg dit innan den andre killen hunnit avsluta sin berättelse, med en annan version av händelsen ringande i öronen.

Det var tomt i flygeln om man inte räknade Roxanne, och han flämtade till då han såg henne. Ögonbrynet delades av ett långt jack, ansiktet var täckt av blåmärken och läppen var sprucken. Hon hade bandage runt huvudet, liksom armen. Då han klev fram till henne och slog sig ner på den framdragna stolen blev hennes smärta hans. Den skar i honom som knivar, värkte i hans skelett, rev i hans skinn och skrek i hans huvud. Allt kändes overkligt då han tog hennes hand i sin och lutade huvudet mot hennes höft. Det var hans fel. Allt var hans fel.

Det var inte förrän något med ett kras gick sönder bakom honom som han insåg att de inte längre var ensamma. Då han snurrade runt och mötte Garys blick kände han hur ilskan steg inom honom, mer förintande än någonsin tidigare. Han släppte försiktigt Roxannes hand och reste sig upp.

"Vad gör du här?" Han fick uppbåda all sin kraft för att kunna kontrollera sig själv. Gary svarade inte och Scorpius tog ett steg närmare. Gary backade. "Kommer du någonsin, _någonsin_, nära henne igen ska jag se till att du inte lever särskilt länge." Scorpius hörde själv hatet bakom sitt hot. Sanningen i det. Med en sista blick på Roxanne vände killen sig om och försvann. Scorpius darrade av vrede. Allt han ville göra var att följa efter och orsaka honom samma smärta som han orsakat Roxanne, samma smärta som han själv kände. Men allt detta rann av honom då han hörde en röst bakom sig. Snabbt var han vid hennes sida igen, med ansiktet så nära hennes att deras pannor snuddade vid varandra.

"Tack." viskade hon hest och Scorpius slöt ögonen. Han kände hur en ensam tår lämnade hans öga och droppade ner på hennes kind. Det var länge sedan han hade gråtit. Mycket länge sedan. "Förlåt." sa hon sedan kvävt. Han ryckte till och lyfte på huvudet för att kunna möta hennes blick. Hennes stora mörka ögon var fyllda av tårar.

"Förlåt?" undrade han. "Du har inte gjort någonting som behöver förlåtas." Det gjorde olidligt ont att se henne lida och han kysste varsamt bort de salta tårarna som rullade ner för hennes kinder. "Jag älskar dig." sa han sedan. "Jag hoppas du förstår det nu."

Hon nickade sakta, och även om hon inte sa något kunde han i hennes ögon se att hon kände på samma sätt. En värme som inte gick att jämföra med något annat spred sig genom hans kropp.

**Vill ni läsa fortsättningen kommer jag lägga upp den med titeln**_** Om du lämnar mig**_**. Tack för att ni läst den här, det skulle betyda jättemycket med en endaste liten kommentar!**

**Kram, Daughter of Dan**


End file.
